


Deer Bites Lion

by elevenmyth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dimitri pee his pant that's it that's the fic, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenmyth/pseuds/elevenmyth
Summary: Claude catches Dimitri at an inconvenient time.





	Deer Bites Lion

**Author's Note:**

> There was no Dimitri pee fic yet, just doing my duty.  
Will probably add more chapters of these two getting it on featuring Dimitri getting humiliated and peepee because it's what the world needs.

It was the middle of the day when Dimitri was spotted. Walking from the training grounds to the dining hall - running slightly late for lunch as ever - meant cutting through the monastery gardens. Bright flowers and tall hedges served as a small refuge from the monotony of brick after brick, it was always nice here. Peaceful. At least it was normally, but today the too-loud fountain made Dimitri cringe, and his legs found themselves moving faster.  
"Ah, your Princeliness!"  
No. Not now.  
“Claude,” Dimitri feigned toleration.The relationship between the crown prince and duke-to-be was an odd one; too many interactions with the silver tongued flirt ending with Dimitri alone in his dormitory, hand slick and Calude’s name caught in his breath.  
“I was just on my way to the dining hall.” There was no time for games right now, the twinge in his bladder reminded him.  
“Lunch already? I lose track of time so easily lately.” Claude almost purred, closing in on the prince. And Dimitri allowed it, for a reason probably locked deep away in his repressed thoughts. “Did you want to go down,” A hand snaked its way around Dimitri’s waist, small pressure from the archer’s hands dangerously close to his bladder. “Together?”  
"Claude please!" Dimitri called a little too loud and pulled away from the touch, but the grip on his waist remained. "Anyone could see! And besides I need to…"  
Shameful. Training had been a long session today, the dull ache in his bladder had been making itself known for a while now.  
"Need to what?" Claude smirked, bobbing his face closer to Dimitri's own. Meeting his eyes as they wandered down, past his pink cheeks and the blonde shifted his weight uncomfortably, pressing a hand into his crotch.  
"Oh." Claude felt his face fall quickly as he realised. "Oooohh."  
Dimitri shifted some more, expecting to be let go so a short breath escaped him when he was instead pulled in closer to the warmth of Claude's body.  
"Claude, I-" Dimitri was sputtering, on edge, which just made the archer laugh. A soft breathy laugh that Dimitri felt on his flushed neck.  
"What are you doing?" Dimitri's cheeks were burning, he felt like he was going to either pass out or catch on fire. "Claude!" The shorter boy's palm found its way to Dimitri's stomach and Dimitri responded almost involuntary with a yelp of his schoolmate's name.  
"What?" Claude crooned, face sinking deeper into the crook of the prince's neck as he pushed his weight up against him and moved his hand ever so slightly.  
"I'm doing a service for my prince~" Claude practically purred.  
Dimitri whimpered. The pressure in his bladder was mounting, and Claude's gentle hand kept massaging against his stomach.  
"Claude I-" It was almost a sob that left Dimitri's mouth, his eyes were beginning to sting. This was not happening. "Please I can't hold it much longer." Claude only hummed in response.  
Then Dimitri felt it. A warmth quickly spreading and he jumped to stop the flow as soon as it started, but his cock was dribbling. His pants felt so wet already.  
Claude heard Dimitri suck in a quick breath and shift his gaze downward, Claude's eyes followed. "Now Princeling," The brunette moved his hand for a better view of the small but noticeable wet spot on the boy's uniform pants. "You're making a mess aren't you?"  
"Please let me go. I need to- need to-"" A harsh whisper was all the prince could muster now. The Prince, Claude thought. The Prince of Faerghus was making a mess in his hands. "Dimitri," He all but sang. "If you need to go," Claude's hand that had been resting on Dimitri's stomach pushed ever so slightly downwards. Dimitri breathed. "Then go."  
And that was it.  
Dimitri choked out a muffled sob as he felt all restraint leave him, the dribble from his cock becoming a forceful flow. The blonde couldn't help but let out a stifled moan of relief as he pissed himself.  
"There you go." Claude said softly into Dimitri's ear, and the boy shook with each breath he took. "Isn't that better now?" Dimitri almost howled in response, tears running down cheeks burning red.  
The flow was still coming, showing no sign of stopping soon. Claude could practically hear it as the wet patch at the prince's crotch grew. How long had it been now? A minute? Five? Dimitri couldn’t even tell; his mind was buried deep in his own chagrin.  
"You really did need to go, huh?" Claude's words were silk, not an ounce of judgement in his voice, as he shifted his head to get a good look at Dimitri's face. The boy wore a mask of pure shame, tears streaming and breaths shallow. "There, there," The archer tutted as he brought a hand up to cup Dimitri's cheek and gently guide his face to look at his own. "It's okay, you're doing a great job."  
Dimitri was leaning down into Claude's touch, wet cheeks pressing into his palm.  
"-M sorry," He choked out, not entirely sure why.  
"No, no. Shh, it's okay," Claude could feel the flow had stopped now, but Dimitri's pants were soaked through. "It's okay, Dimitri."  
Claude guided his schoolmate to a bench behind them and they both sat down.  
Dimitri's eyes had cleared a little, or at least enough to notice the visible bulge in Claude's pants.  
"You-" Dimitri's head snapped up. "You were enjoying this!" Claude just laughed and pulled himself closer to the prince. "No! You're disgusting, Claude!"  
"Says the royalty that just pissed his pants in the middle of the gardens." Claude deadpanned, still bringing his face back closer to the crook of Dimitri's neck, free hand finding its way onto his leg.  
Dimitri could feel heat creep onto his cheeks again.  
"And I know you liked it too, don't think I wouldn't notice~" Long fingers were teasing the outside of Dimitri's soaked crotch, and Claude could feel just the slightest stirring underneath.  
Dimitri sputtered, brain working overdrive to think of how he could possibly respond, when Claude pulled himself up and over the prince so he straddled him at the hips.  
"Claude-" The name was the only thing Dimitri could say, the only thing his brain could comprehend. "Someone could- we're outside-"  
"Oh it's fine~" Claude's voice melted through Dimitri's entire being. "Everyone's at lunch, right? It's just you and me." Claude pushed his hips downward and Dimitri couldn’t stop the gasp on his lips as he felt the erection against his own hardening cock.  
"Oh? Seems like you're plenty disgusting too, your majesty." Claude's face cracked into a god awful smile. "Tell me, was being humiliated really that much of a turn on for the Prince of Faerghus?"  
Dimitri couldn't hold back a moan at the degradation and his hips bucked to grind harder against Claude's dick.  
"That's it," Claude exhaled. "Let's grind on each other until you make even more of a mess in your pants."  
Dimitri whimpered, already emotionally exhausted, with the heat in his crotch becoming unbearable. Was Claude still just flirting? What was this? A hand shot up from the death grip it had on the bench and found its way into Claude's hair when Dimitri’s dick twitched. Claude let out a breath and returned the favour tenfold, fingers weaving themselves into the pale blonde hair in front of him and yanking until the boy yelped. "Not used to getting roughed like that huh, your majesty?" Mouth meeting Dimitri's now exposed neck.  
Dimitri could only attempt to reply; whatever words left his mouth slurred into one noise as Claude's other hand trailed down his stomach.  
"Close." The blonde whined, knees shaking and hips moving involuntarily. "Already? Alright, baby." Was all Claude whispered against Dimitri's flushed neck.  
As if it were Claude's words that finally undid him, Dimitri arched up off the bench and pulled fistfuls of brown hair. "Ah, Claude! Claude I-"  
Claude left kisses down Dimitri's sweating skin while he pulled his leg back over the taller boy and sat beside him.  
“Hmm, you okay there?”  
“Y-yeah.” Dimitri was gasping for air. “Gods, Claude.” Claude just laughed.  
Dimitri shifted over to lean against his schoolmate, glancing down at the still apparent bulge in his pants. “Do you want me to…?” He didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be.  
“Oh no, this is about you, baby.” Claude rested his head against Dimitri’s and breathed in his hair. “You need to get cleaned up before anyone comes out from lunch, anyway. Maybe next time.”  
“Next time.” Dimitri mindlessly echoed.


End file.
